Bearing assemblies are known, for example, from EP 0 286 151 A2, EP 1 128 078 A2, EP 1 803 948 A1.
A hub bearing assembly, in which a sealing device is associated with a rotating shield or slinger mounted on the rolling ring, is disclosed in WO 2012/019803 A1.
In general, the automotive industry has to meet a growing demand in terms of reduced fuel consumption and exhaust emissions.
The present invention aims to provide a hub bearing assembly equipped with a sealing device which, on the one hand, ensures a high level of hermetic seal, and, simultaneously, leads to a reduction of the friction torque caused by the seal when the rings of the assembly are in relative rotation. It is also desired to reduce manufacturing costs and the number of components of the assembly.